half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aperture Science Panel
no cameras i think panels NEVER have cameras. IMO The ones mentioned in the last paragraph of "overview" are only used to express GLaDOS' emotions or things like that. -not signed If the panels have cameras, they might not be used by the panels themselves. GLaDOS could be trying to determine if Chell is over the trap door, for instance. It's also possible that, after Chell destroyed so many cameras in Portal, GLaDOS simply thinks she can scare Chell by pointing lights at Chell as if they WERE cameras. NickNackGus 11:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) More sentience. I remember explicitly in test chamber 10, one panel in particular was toying with a cube; tossing it back and forth on its surface and spinning it to it's edge only to toss it back onto itself. The panel next to it had turned red and seemed to be motioning for its turn with the cube. (Both panels go back to being floor plates once you take the cube.) This is what had convinced me of their sentience - worth mentioning in the article? (I'll see if I can get a screenshot; I was watching those panels play with the cube for a while on my last playthrough....) E gal 02:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I believe that's just a glitching bunch of panels, like that rest at that point in the game. We all witness it - we must to finish the level. Consider you might be personifying this, even if the developers might have done so themselves. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 03:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I also found they sometimes have a very anthropomorphic behavior, with the sounds they can make, or when they struggle to get back into the wall when stuck. Klow 07:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::There might actually be times where they try to help each other. in new chamber 19 in the middle of the room one panel flips another panel of itself and the other one across then helps move it into position. Also I don't think its just a glitch given that certain panels try to reorientate themselves before making another attempt to slot into place. LoneWolf2056 19:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't doubt that valve would make panels seem sentient. They tried to give the Frankenturrets an appearance of not knowing what they were, they claimed the Companion Cube was sentient, and they showed that the turrets hate Wheatley. Also this indentation style is going to be problematic soon. These comments will soon be ridiculously thin. Portal I think it's fair to say the panel appears in the first game. It's different but it's there. Klow 07:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I think so. SiPlus 17:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't see a difference in the panels between games at all, aside from the arms they're mounted on. Both kinds move and reconfigure when needed, just in different ways and directions. We simply just see more of the new ones in the second game, since GLaDOS is refurbishing the place. Why don't we just assume there are more than one form of panel-support/piston, but both are the same? E gal 14:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) The Colour of the panels lights In the first bullet point in overview it says the panels light up green then later in the sentence it says blue. Personally I think that they give off a blue light, could this be changed either way so that it only mentions one colour for when the panels are operational. LoneWolf2056 19:20, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. SiPlus 04:29, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Pictures from Portal Could anybody add some screenshots from Portal regarding the panels? I have far too much custom content in Portal to do it, and it would be nice if someone could lend their hand. McFlurryMax 17:29, July 15, 2011 (UTC)